Character Races
These are the races available in the campaign for player-characters. 'Cynorid' Cynorids are such close relatives of jackalmen that they are sometimes mistaken for one another. Cynorids are natives to the savannahs of Fricana. They have been around for longer than any other magical race, but have never had a high population They are treated as third-class citizens in Tarna, but they are royalty in Yrekept. There is also a cynorid kingdom in southern Aratia, known colloquially as the Dog Kingdom; its name does not translate well to print. A cynorid is an "anthropomorphic" race, one that is simultaneously bipedal and combines elements from humans and an animal species. They have the head and tail of a dog, but remaining parts of their body are human. Their bodies are entirely covered in a very short fur; this fur is never patterned, remaining an even color over the entirety of their body. Cynorids and katta have always been known to get along just fine, but the cynorids and liontaurs are traditionally long-standing enemies, having engaged more than once in all-out war. Cynorids are also the race responsible for the near-extinction of the savannah cheetaur about forty years ago, though you would hear few claim this as a bad thing. 'Cynorids as PCs' Cynorids are unreasonably loyal to whatever hierarchy they fall into. If a society places them at the bottom of the totem pole, they will tend to accept their role and attempt to flourish within it. Cynorids are known to form such strong bonds with family and friends that they will take on responsibilities and debts left over when they pass on, no matter the size. Because of this, many cynorids outside of their homeland of Yrekept live in poverty and subjugation. A cynorid adventurer is likely an individual who owes a self-imposed life debt, or who is in such dire financial debt that they have simply run out of options and must risk their life adventuring either to pay it off or escape their debters. If they are from Yrekept, a cynorid adventurer may be on a Proving, enduring trials of conquest to earn their place in royal lineage or personal family hierarchy. All of the separate breeds of cynorid are treated equally good or bad regardless of the society they are in, with one exception for the Bloodhound breed who are not permitted to hold a royal lineage in Yrekept. *Medium *Choose from one of the following breeds: Bloodhound, Jackal, Pinscher, or Whippet **Bloodhound: 30' Move speed, -2 Dexterity, +4 Racial bonus to Survival and Perception, Scent, Natural Attack (Bite, 1d4) **Jackal: 35' Move speed, +2 Strength, -2 Intelligence, +2 CMB, Natural Attack (Bite, 1d6) **Pinscher: 35' Move speed, +1 stamina, +2 Racial bonus to Perception, Natural Attack (Bite, 1d4, 19-20/x2) **Whippet: 40' Move speed, +1 stamina, +2 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence, Natural Attack (Bite, 1d4) *At the cost of 1 stamina, a Cynorid may increase their base move speed by 5' for one round as long as they are in light or no armor. This ability does not stack with itself to increase move speed by more than the initial 5', but it does stack with other abilities and feats that would increase the Cynorid's movement speed. *Automatic second language: Hieroglyphics* 'Gnome' Gnomes are the short, fun-loving sort, often raised as pranksters in their society and even by their own families. As such, they have an affinity for pranks and illusions. They tend to walk a fine line between clever and annoying in their conversations and antics. A gnome is primarily characterized by their short but not stout stature. The tallest gnomes reach barely 4' but more often they grow to be 3'4". Their ears are large and pointed, and their faces are often pudgy regardless of their physique. They tend to have a rosy complexion otherwise reserved for drunks, and it's rare to meet a gnome that does not have dimples. 'Gnomes as PCs' A gnome is likely to have been brought up by a loving family and known little in the way of hardship; any hardship brought upon a gnome is most likely financial or psychological. They will almost always be from any area that has been well-built-up by civilization. Gnomes are not an uncommon race and fill many roles in society, though most feel at home as salesmen. Gnomes can find job hunters eager for gnome employees at shipyards, where their small stature is ideal for the task. A disproportionately high number of gnomes find work as jesters, which leads to an annoying societal predisposition that all gnomes are obviously jesters and entertainers and should be ready to put on a show at any time; sadly such pressure leads many to do just that despite their wishes. It is exceedingly difficult for a gnome to find respect or to command discipline, no matter their lifestyle, upbringing, profession or even holding a royal lineage. *Small (+1 AC, +1 to attack, +4 Stealth, -1 CMB) *20' Move speed *+1 Spell DC for all Illusion spells *+2 Racial bonus to Bluff and Sleight of Hand *At the cost of 1 stamina, a Gnome may increase their base move speed by 5' for one round as long as they are in light or no armor. This ability does not stack with itself to increase move speed by more than the initial 5', but it does stack with other abilities and feats that would increase the Gnome's move speed. *-2 Strength, +2 Charisma *Automatic second language: n/a 'Goon' A close relative of ogres, goons are often of dubious intelligence. They are typically more mild-mannered than their belligerent ogre relatives. Goons are found natively in mountainous areas; they tend to be drawn to the thin air and cold climate, but an adventurer is liable to run into them where one would least expect. The goons of the east tend to have green skin, while the goons of the west tend to be pig-skinned. The average goon stands shorter than their ogre relatives at 7' tall, but are known to reach heights nearing 9'. They all (unless otherwise impaired) grow their two lower canines to protrude past their lip. Some are known to be jovial and carefree, while others are foul-tempered, but all tend to be quick to action before considering consequence. Goons found in civilization are among the more intelligent ones, and first-generation civilized goons tend to be taken in to pay off life or financial debts. Their loyalty to this knows no bounds. Goons' native culture is very simple; they are nomadic, build quick and primitive shelters and carry the materials to do this with them, and their equipment tends to be wood, stone, fur or leather unless otherwise scavenged. 'Goons as PCs' An eastern green-skin goon is likely to be a local tribal goon. Eastern goons that interact with society tend to be hired out as mercenaries by their parents at younger ages, giving them experience in this field for their later lives. They are more well-known as the militant goons, and tend to be enablers of the stereotype. A western pig-skin goon is less likely to be a mercenary and more likely to be a free-agent. Western goons tend to be more civilized, but the comingling of societies leaves many goons indebted to a master for protection or work after making a terrible decision on financial matters; else they may get in a fight with an individual, or forget the relatively fragile nature of their sparring partner, either way causing them to spend time in jail and get out by serving as a peacekeeper. *Medium *30' Move speed *Unable to be the following classes: Intelligence-based Mage (may still be a Charisma-based Mage); Paragon; Spellsword; or, as a Polymath, goons may not take skills from any of the preceding classes *+4 Racial bonus to Intimidate; +4 to checks vs. Intimidate and saves vs. Fear effects *Illiterate *Weapon Familiarity: All bludgeoning non-reach weapons are treated as simple weapons. *Damage Reduction 1/- *Unarmed attacks are considered Large-sized (1d4) *+4 Strength, -2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma *Automatic second language: n/a 'Half-Fae' A half-fae is a rare occurrence, the result of a mating between human and fae folk. Despite their rarity, half-fae tend to garner a large amount of notoriety from the simple fact that they live high-profile lives and make great sweeping contributions to the world. A half-fae tends to stand a head higher than a human on average, with pale skin and long, pointed ears. They universally have fast metabolisms, and therefore have never been known to be heavy-set. Their hair tends to grow quickly and as such, for sake of convenience alone, tends to be kept long, but they have no facial hair aside from eyebrows and eyelashes. Half-fae are mostly female, though males exist; no accurate theories exist to explain this phenomenon. They tend to have a natural affinity for magic, lending to their fae lineage. 'Half-Fae as PCs' Nearly every half-fae that has ever been recorded in the history of civilization has had a very nebulous past. Half-fae are closed-lipped about the goings-on of their native homeland, the Eastern Woods. In fact they are closed-lipped on a number of subjects. Most half-fae enter society more out of curiosity than anything. Despite other members of the half-fae race being famous for their great deeds, many half-fae are treated with suspicion until they are better known. A half-fae can expect to be watched closely in new areas. *Medium *30' Move speed *10 + (1/2 character level) Spell Resistance vs. enchantments *-2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence *Automatic second language: Fae 'Human' The most prolific of the civilized races, humans occupy every part of Gloriana, except for Jotunheim and The Eastern Woods, in varying degrees. Humans are the most adaptable race, able to perform well in any function. Their skin color ranges in shades of brown based primarily on the basal region of their heritage -- for instance, Fricana tends to have dark-skinned humans while Europa tends to have fair-skinned humans. An average human stands approximately 5'6", and are obsessed with their hair; while some races may groom constantly, such as the katta, humans go beyond this, constantly styling and changing the appearance of their hair. 'Humans as PCs' Humans live in many different fashions throughout Gloriana. In Europa, humans make up the primary populous of cities and kingdoms. In Fricana, they live both in the cities and also form tribes in both the desert and the savannah. There remain some nomadic humans, but typically humans are less nomadic and more settled. A human could have come from nearly any background, given their prolif-eration of Gloriana. *Medium *30' Move speed *1 extra skill point per level *Extra feat at level 1 *Extra permanent in-class skill at level 1 (not a Knowledge skill) *If Linguistics is an in-class skill for a Human at level 1, they gain an optional automatic second language based on their regional background without putting a rank into the Linguistics skill. *Automatic second language: n/a (see above) 'Katta' Katta are a native race of the great deserts of Shapeir. They are a bipedal feline race known for their almost natural hospitality and cleanliness. Their race is ancient and has a rich history, full of dance and song and superstition; their people even possess their own separate form of magic for those who study it deeply enough. Katta tend to have tan, orange, brown or gray fur; it is exceedingly rare to find a black katta, and only albinos have white fur; most katta (particularly the males) has some kind of striping in their fur, but rarely spotting. Their eyes vary between bright green, gold, and blue. Most katta stand a few inches shorter than the average human, but tall katta are not at all unheard of. 'Katta as PCs' The majority of katta work as mer-chants in the bazaars of Shapeir or the mer-chant quarters on the docks of Tarna, well-suited to the hot conditions and therefore able to sit in the hot desert sun for great periods of time without issue, in conditions where humans would otherwise wilt. Katta tend to have large families, and any community where one katta is found is almost guaranteed to have a large number of others. Katta also all seem to know each other; their culture is very social and outgoing. They are polite to a fault and while known as loyal companions this loyalty does know its limits. *Medium *35' Move speed *Low-light vision *+2 Racial bonus to Perception *Climb is always an in-class skill *+10 Racial bonus to Fortitude saves vs. hot and cold climate conditions *-2 Strength, -2 Constitution, +2 Charisma OR Dexterity *Automatic second language: Arabic . Category:Races Category:Character Creation